This is a longitudinal study in dialysis patients that involves serial measurements of parameters related to nutritional and functional status in this population. The goals are to determine whether nutritional and functional status change over time and to determine which measures are most sensitive to change. Assessments will be performed in the GCRC and will include bioelectrical impedance analysis, phlebotomy, estimates of food intake, and administration of quality of life questionnaires.